


Bye Bye

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Chase caught you cheating with his brothers….





	Bye Bye

“So.” he blinked at you, leaning forward in his chair as he eyed you. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Blinking back tears, you shook your head silently,. frantically. You knew no matter what spewed from your mouth it wouldn’t make a difference to Chase. He’d already made up his mind for the punishment, whether you told the truth or not.

“Silent treatment, huh?” he tutted, leaning back and grabbing the bottle of wine behind him before taking a long swig from it and setting it back down before facing you once more.

“You just assumed I wouldn’t fine out that you were fucking my brothers behind my back?” he didn’t wait for an answer as he stood up and walked over to you, placing each of his hands on the back of your chair. “I gave you everything you could ask for. I helped you recover from your past. And this is how you repay me?”

Over his shoulder, you could see the corpses of Chase’s brothers, all half naked and mutilated in various ways. Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes as you looked at him again. “Chase…”

He silenced you as he took a .44 from the back of his trousers and pointed it at his temple before turning the barrel to you. “Who is going to be next, Y/N?” He scowled. “You? Or me?”

“Chase, this isn’t the answer!” you yelled out.

“And cheating on me was…?” he arched a brow. “I don’t need explanations from you. You did your part… Now you get to decide who dies in the less thirty seconds.”

“Chase,” you sobbed hysterically. “Please, don’t do this.”

Catching your eyes on last time, he aimed the barrel between your eyes. Before you could utter another sob, he pulled the trigger, grimacing as blood spatter and brain matter splashed against the wallpaper behind your head.


End file.
